


Let Me Care For You

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to take care of you because you go to school by day and hunt by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Care For You

You were sitting in the impala backseat as Dean was driving. Sam had a lead on a vamp nest. You were knees up, nose down in a chemistry book for your exam next week. This was your last semester before you graduated, and you needed to pass this one last exam before getting your well earned diploma. “You don't have to go in.” Dean was saying, snapping you out of your studying trance. Dean was never confident of your hunting style. You played the bait, a lot. You were a beautiful girl, but not by conventional, normal means. Your eyes seemed to captivate every creature, including Dean. “Just stay in the car. We'll be done in minutes.” Dean's cockiness was gleaming through, like always. His teeth flashing false confidence. “What ever, Winchester. I'm going.” You shrugged him off, not taking his bullshit excuses. Sometimes it got under your skin how often Dean wanted you to stay home and just study. You felt like his housewife most of the time. Your relationship wasn't normal. Hunter relationships usually aren't. Sam looked back in worry, you looked over your book to meet Sam's eye. “What?” Sam just sighed, reached back to push some hair out of your eyes. “Your exhausted.” Sam said, with all the care in the world. Sam was like your big brother with little brother tendencies. He cared about you in a way a father may for his daughter, or a brother may for a little sister. Being the Winchester's girl sometimes was overbearing. They almost cared too much. You smiled at Sam weakly, trying to be as strong as you could. “I'll be fine.” “They'll know.” He practically whispered, Dean now listening into the conversation. You could tell when Dean Winchester was listening. His breathing would get slow and deep. It's so revealing of him, even though he is a skilled hunter. “Sam, when is it not risky?” “But they can smell it.” Sam was starting to get upset. He could just imagine the 1,000 ways you could get hurt, or worse, die. You still didn't fully know what Sam was talking about. You shot him a confused look. “I know my B.O. is bad Sam, but I don't think they'll smell it.” Sam smiled to himself, loving your humor, but it wasn't time for that. He shook his head lightly “No, I mean, your exhaustion. It's not just a tiredness, your blood is probably working hard to keep you awake.” You couldn't help but to agree. You were a bit dizzy today but that's not new to you. You had a hard time in general with going back and forth between school and hunting. It's almost over, you reminded yourself. “Sam, it's okay.” “No it's not!” Dean sounded in the front seat. His voice threw both you and Sam off, both getting shivers down your spine. Sam sat straight up. The rest of the drive was quiet, until you came to a dusty road not far off of an abandoned cabin. “You.” Dean said, pointing at you. His eyes were dark and serious, and his voice was stern like John's. “Stay.” “Like hell.” You said. Dean pulled over, and you were the first out of the car and into the trunk to grab a machete. “No!” You could hear Dean in the car. You didn't care. You were determined to get this done and go back home. Sam watched you walk toward the building. You weren't the most stable hunter, you were wobbling quite a bit. “You OK?” He said, now a few steps behind you. You nodded. Your fine, you reminded yourself. Sometimes your stubbornness gets you into trouble. “In and out.” Dean said, now catching up. “And you.” He pointed to you. You were starting to feel undermined. You slapped his finger out of your face. “Just be careful.” You nodded, looked back at Sam and nodded to him. All three of you took a deep breath before kicking down the front door of the dusty cabin. There seemed to be a party or a club of vampires. Dead humans, some leaking blood, some screaming hung up on the ceiling. The music was bumping, and someone bought cheap strobe lights. This really was a vampire party. The smell was terrible. Rotting corpses, disgusting and unmanageable smell. “Look who's joining us. That pretty little girl from the bar.” One of the vampires you encountered before said. Before much more was said, Sam and Dean pushed you back and stood in a very 'ready-to-pounce' position. You decided to back up, seeing as you weren't going to get in the middle of that. Your mental mission was to get the rest of the survivors out. How were you going to do that? Before you could finish plotting, the boys started to scrap. Vampires baring their teeth throwing around the Winchesters, and the boys cutting off heads and fighting. You got your opportunity to run toward the few screaming victims. “Help us! Please please.” You didn't say a word, just used the machete to cut down, 5...maybe 6 people. You lost count. “Run! Get out of here!” You screamed. They all scattered like roaches. “There goes our appetizers.” You heard a female voice say before your ankles were snatched and you got pulled to the floor. “But I think I found a main course.” Two female vampires were staring down at you. “She smells too good to eat.” They were carrying on with their own conversation while the boys fought. Four more vampires were there. “We should change her.” That perked Sam's fighting skill and Dean's concentration is now off. You didn't have the energy to fight back honestly. Your struggle was nothing compared their recently-fed bodies. 'I should have had a meal too' you thought to yourself, feeling your body start to shake from fighting back so hard. One of the girls had enough talking and you felt a sharp pin go into your shoulder. You took this opportunity to reach into your pocket and pull out a dose of 'dead man's blood' and give her a booster shot. Her screaming set off all the vampires, now one left that Sam promptly cut his head off. Dean came running your way, pulling you away from the two female vamps. One seething on the floor from the shot and the other trying to console her. Sam grabbed the consoling one and cut her head off. Sam then moved to the seething one and took no time to do waste of her. During that, you were in Dean's arms, in and out of consciousness. He just carried you to the impala. “I told you. I told you.” you heard him repeat to himself, but all you cared about was that heart beat he was sporting. It was soothing you couldn't help but to pass out in his arms. You woke up to a cold sensation on your shoulder. You looked around and noticed that you were back home. You realized you were on the couch, as the kitchen door opened and Dean was coming out of it. “Hey sweetheart. Hungry?” You couldn't even talk. You just nodded your head. You weren't quite there yet. Dean sat a bowl of soup in your lap, and it took you no time to devour it. Then your brain started working slowly. “What time is it?” you looked in Sam's direction who was next to you, watching something cheesy on television. “10.” “PM?” “AM” Dean said, looking at you confused. You just realized: 'Shit, my exam!' Without even looking at yourself in the mirror, you raced out of the house, leaving Dean and Sam extremely confused. Your school was maybe a 20 minute drive. No hesitation, you hopped on your motorcycle and went off. You came back to the house an hour later, feeling extremely stupid. “You don't need to take the exam. Your grades are perfect. Take it easy, now. It's over.” You repeated your professors' words in your head. You walked into the house, embarrassed. Sam still in the same position, but now holding a beer. “Where's dad?” you asked. “He's upstairs, pouting about your dramatic exit.” You slammed down on the couch next to Sam. Without warning you put your head in his lap. You're used to Sam being the more affectionate one. He tended to stroke your hair, or just not mind you being there. You looked up at him as he was watching the television and smiling at something stupid. “Even if we're not blood, you'll forever be my brother.” You said, staring up at him and smiling. “Thanks. That means a lot to me.” Sam smiled back down at you. Dean comes down the stairs, quietly. He moves your legs and sits in the spot. You couldn't help but to be humored by this scene; head in Sam's lap, feet in Dean's. Dean starts rubbing your shins. You looked down. Dean's eyes were sad and serious. “So... the exam?” “Didn't need to take it. Professor said my grade's too high anyways.” Sam said wow to himself. Dean's eyebrows narrowed. You sat up and sit straight. Not longer than 10 minutes and Dean's arm was around your shoulders. “We need to talk about last night.” “We killed the nest last night.” “Not safely.” Dean's voice thickened. Sam took this opportunity to leave mumbling about buying dinner and leaving the house altogether. You reminded yourself to never trust Sam into getting you out of trouble with Dean. “You could have died, or turned.” “I didn't.” “You could have.” “I'm fine.” “You couldn't even fight!” His voice got loud and he stood up to look down at you. You stood up too. “I fought my own way!” “You acted weak just to snag her a booster shot? Really?” You put your head down and thought about it. “I couldn't fight physically but I used tactic.” You said more to yourself, almost to test it on your tongue. It sounded dumb though, and you know that. You looked up at Dean. He didn't even speak. He just grabbed your arm and kissed you hard. He held your cheeks. “I can't lose you. I wont lose you.” You tried to nod, but Dean's got your cheeks in a tight hold. “You wont lose me.” Your voice cracked and almost scared at Dean's reaction if you said the opposite. He pulled you into a tight hold. Your body meshing into his warm body. You barely reacted, but after he wasn't letting go, your arms easily wrapped around his neck. “I've lost everyone else, please not you. I'd be crushed.” “You wont. I'm strong.” You immediately tried to comfort. 


End file.
